Seishun no Tobira
by Aoi Bakanishi
Summary: Le soleil est levé depuis quelques minutes, et Kei attend, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit sourd le sorte de sa léthargie.


Titre : Seishun no Tobira (Cause j'ai pas d'idée.)  
Auteur : xAoi (Malheureusement, c'est bien moi.)  
Pairing : Aucun. *vois les seules valeureuses personnes qui s'étaient aventurées sur cette page s'enfuir*  
Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, mis à part évidemment l'histoire ... à supposer qu'il y en ai une.  
Note : 1 - Comme mes autres OS, il s'agît d'un défi, je devais placer les mots "Poisson", "Bicyclette" et "Rigolo".  
2 - Par ce que Sho n'est qu'un gosse, peut importe combien d'année on pu s'écouler durant le film, et que je regrette de ne pas avoir vu les années ou Kei a dû "élever" Sho, c'est juste le grand drame de ma vie.  
3 - Merci de ne pas lancer de cacahuètes à l'auteur.

* * *

_BOUM_

Kei ouvrit précipitamment les yeux. Il avait fixé le plafond, allongé sur la banquette noir de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Sho, pendant quelques heures, pour ensuite se lever et faire quelques fois le tour du salon, déplaçant quelques babioles pour finalement les remettre à leur places. Après avoir répéter plusieurs fois ce manège, il avait regagné la banquette, et, connaissant désormais les moindres millimètres du plafond par coeur, avait fermé quelques instants les yeux, avant d'être sorti de sa torpeur – ou de son ennui, par un bruit sourd. Il se redressa, puis parcourus la pièce du regard. Il s'arrêta quelques instants sur l'aquarium qui contenait quelques poissons provenant du magasin de Shinji – Seule présence de ce dernier dans l'appartement, puisqu'il refusait d'y mettre les pieds, indisposé par la présence de Kei. Il ne l'aimait pas, et cela était réciproque. - Puis il dirigea rapidement son regard vers l'entrée, se rendant compte qu'un tel bruit ne pouvait provenir d'un bocal de poisson rouge. La première chose qu'il vit fut Sho appuyé contre un mur, mur qui était sans doute sa seule source d'équilibre. Le jeune homme tenta alors de s'éloigner du mur, amorçant un pas vers le salon lorsqu'il...

_Aille putain ! Depuis quand on a un porte manteaux !_

...rentra de plein fouet dans le dit porte manteaux, qui n'avait, soit dit en passant, pas bougé d'un millimètre depuis qu'ils avaient emménagés. Sho s'appuya a nouveau contre le mur, vociférant contre ce porte manteaux, et contre tout ses congénères, tout en massant sa tête endolorie. Après l'avoir regardé quelques instants insulter la mère de ce pauvre objet, Kei se décida à bouger et à se diriger vers le jeune homme, qui peinait à se tenir debout. Lorsqu'il vit le vampire s'approcher, Sho tenta à nouveau de marcher, mais retomba lamentablement contre le mur, qu'il remercia. Le blond rît légèrement en s'approchant du plus jeune, puis le fixa un instant, il avait les yeux vitreux, et un équilibre proche de celui d'un porte avion sur un château de carte. A cet instant il n'y avait pas de doute sur le programme de la soirée du jeune homme. Le blond soupira doucement. Bien qu'il savait qu'il ne sortait pas pour s'assoir et commander un vers de jus de pomme, il avait espéré que Sho rentrerais aussi sobre et pur qu'il l'était lorsqu'il l'avait quitté. Mais après tout, à dix neufs ans, il était en droit de boire et de sortir si il le voulait.

C'était l'anniversaire de Son, qui fêtait ses vingt ans, et avait pour cela prévu une soirée en boîte, avec sa soeur Yi-che, Toshi, Sho et Kei. Ce dernier avait bien-sûr décliné l'invitation car, bien que ce sois un des seuls loisir nocturnes qu'avaient les jeunes, Kei n'avait jamais aimé ces endroits, cette musique trop forte, ces lumières psychédéliques, l'alcool et la drogue omniprésente, tout ces gens collés sur la piste … Non, il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y aller, malgré l'envie qu'il avait de passer un peu de temps avec ses amis. Il avait donc passé la soirée seul à l'appartement, à s'ennuyer et à s'inquiéter, refusant de dormir tant que son colocataire ne serait pas rentré. Il l'avait souvent encouragé à sortir sans lui, mais les rares fois où Sho l'avait fait, il avait remarqué à quel point il s'ennuyait lorsque le plus jeune n'était pas là. Il faut dire que les poissons rouges n'avaient pas beaucoup de conversation, et étaient beaucoup moins intéressants.

_Tu as passé une bonne soirée je suppose ?_ Demanda-t-il au jeune homme ivre, qui s'accrochait au mur comme à sa propre vie.

_Nooon ! Enfin si mais nan ! Mais si ! _

Sur ces paroles plus ou moins cohérentes du plus jeune, Kei l'attrapa par la taille, passant son bras autour de de ses propres épaules, l'aidant ainsi tant bien que mal à rejoindre le canapé.

_Comment ça ? _Finit il par lui demander, une fois leur destination atteinte.

_Ben c'était cool, y'avait plein de gens qui dansait, de la musique et tout … Enfin au début ça me faisait chier alors jsuis allé au bar – d'ailleurs moi j'avais bu que de la bierre, et encore tu voulais pas que j'en boiiive ! - enfin voilà au bout d'un moment j'ai vu que en fait c''était cool alors je suis allé danser avec Toshi et Son – Yi-che elle est resté au bar toute la soirée, mais elle buvait rien elle faisait que nous regarder, je crois qu'elle s'ennuyait encore – puis euhh voilà ! Et Toshi il faisait des danses trop bizarre il était trop rigolo !_ Tout en racontant cela, Sho se mit à rire. Lorsqu'il eu retrouvé son «sérieux» il reprit. _Mais aussi c'était nul __par ce que t'étais pas lààà ! _Dit il sur un ton dramatique.

Kei sourit, il avait l'impression que Shô était retombé en enfance. Il s'attendait à tout moment à l'entendre lui demander de venir jouer avec lui. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux, puis alla lui servir un verre d'eau, sortant au passage une plaquette d'aspirine, qui serait sûrement accueilli avec joie par le plus jeune le lendemain. Lorsqu'il revint, Sho était assis, un air grave sur le visage, et le regard perdu dans le vide. Kei fût surpris de ce brusque changement d'attitude, et commença à s'inquiéter, ce serait il passé quelques choses pendant qu'il apprenait par coeur le blanc de leur plafond ?

_Tu sais …_ souffla le châtain, _quand j'avais dix ans, ce jour là … Je ne t'ai pas tout dit._

Kei haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant absolument pas où Sho voulait en venir.

_Rappelles toi, le jour ou j'ai perdu ma bicyclette … En réalité c'est entièrement de ma faute. Il faisait beau, je me promenais avec ma bicyclette … puis j'ai croisé Toshi, je suis descendu de ma bicyclette, puis j'ai commencé à lui courir après... quand on a fini de courir, j'ai été incapable de la retrouver... je suis désolé …_ Son récit terminé, des larmes commencèrent à couler.

Kei resta quelques secondes à l'observer, ne sachant comment réagir. Le décalage entre la situation et la gravité avec laquelle il l'avait annoncé l'aurait fait sourire, mais Sho lui, semblait dévasté, et était maintenant secoué de sanglots. Finissant par réagir, Kei le prit dans ses bras.

_Shhh, ne pleures pas mon bébé..._

Le jeune homme pleura quelques temps sur son épaule, puis ses larmes commencèrent à se calmer, puis il fini par sombrer dans le sommeil.


End file.
